The invention relates to a radiocommunication system, in which a number of calling stations can simultaneously transmit a number of call messages for a number of receiving stations, said call messages containing at least an address code for a receiving station, and in which the receiving stations comprise means for recognizing their address code.
A system of this is generally known, such as disclosed in assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,653 issued June 30, 1981, of which the present invention is an improvement. The procedure by which such systems work is mainly described in CCIR Recommendation 493-1.
With a larger number of calling stations the problem arises that a receiving station can easily miss a call addressed to it, because it can monitor only one frequency band at a time. Another problem is that the calling stations do not operate synchronously.